


Check Yes or No

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluffy, Remeeting as adults, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean fell in love in 3rd grade





	Check Yes or No

It was in third grade the first time he met her. John dropped him and Sam off at school and went on his way. Dean walked Sam to his kindergarten class, made sure that he knew where to meet him after school, then headed off to his classroom. When he walked in, he saw the desk next to his had a crowd of boys around it. He didn’t pay it much attention. He just put his backpack in his cubby and went to his desk. When Ms. Eggleston rang the bell for everyone to sit down, the crowd dispersed and Dean got his first look at the person sitting at the desk.

There was a cute little girl sitting there. She was wearing a cute little pink dress with a matching bow in her ponytail. Her feet didn’t quite touch the floor, so she kicked them back and forth. Dean couldn’t stop staring until she looked over at him. He looked away then and she just smiled at him.

“Dude, who is that?” Dean asked. He didn’t remember seeing her there last week when he started. Maybe she was new too.

“Oh, that’s (Y/n).” Dean’s friend Finn explained. “She was on vacation. This is her first week back.” Dean nodded and looked back over at her with a small smile on his face.

That day at lunch, (y/n) carried her tray over to where Dean was eating with Finn and a couple other third graders. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, his cheeks turning red as she smiled at him.

“Hi. I was wondering if I could sit with you.” She said softly. Dean pushed Finn over and patted the spot right next to him. (Y/n) smiled and set down by him. “I’m (y/n).”

“Dean.” He said. “I just started last week. I didn’t see you though.”

“My dad had business, so we were out of town longer than summer vacation was supposed to be.” She said with a shrug. “It’s nice to meet you.” She went to waring her lunch. Dean barely ate any of his though, spending most of his time talking to her.

It was a couple days later when they were running around on the playground. It was a Friday at the end of the day, and all the kids got to play together while they waited for their parents to pick them up or the buses to show up. Dean was on his way to find Sam when (y/n), now in a yellow dress and bow, came up to him with a smile on her face.

“Hi Dean!” She said cheerfully. Dean smiled at her.

“Hey (Y/n)! I was just on my way to find my brother.” He explained. She nodded.

“Well, my mom is going to be here any second.” She kissed Dean’s cheek then. “See you Monday!” With that, she ran off to her mom’s car. Dean’s cheeks were a bright red when Sammy saw his brother and walked up to him.

“Dean? Why your face red?” He asked.

“No reason Sammy.” He said. “Come on. Dad’s here. Let’s go.”

That Monday, (Y/n) stuck a note in Dean’s desk before he got in there. When he showed up, she pretended to be super busy reading Matlida. Dean went to his desk and saw the paper. He opened it and smiled at what was written.

Do you like me?

There were two boxes, one with a yes and one with a no. Dean got a pencil out of his desk and checked yes before handing it over to (Y/n) right as the teacher came in. She hid it in her book, but they were both smiling the whole day.

That Friday, they were chasing each other around the playground when Sammy came up to Dean and told him that their dad was there. Waving goodbye to (Y/n), Dean led Sam to the car. Dean was still all smiles until John informed him that this was his last day at the school.

“But dad!” Dean whined. John looked up into the rearview mirror.

“Enough Dean. Uncle Bobby needs my help. You’ll be fine.” John said. That was the first time that Dean ever pouted about leaving a school. While Sam would do it more often than his brother, pretty much for every move, Dean only did it a handful of times.

****

Twenty-five years later, a hunt brought Sam and Dean back to the town. Dean had ran to the store to grab something to eat when he literally ran into (Y/n). His breath caught in his throat as he saw her standing behind the shopping cart he had hit while rounding a corner. She wasn’t wearing a dress like she always did in school, but she filled out the yoga pants and oversized t-shirt quite nicely.

“Dean?” (Y/n) asked.

“Hey (Y/n).” He said with a small smile. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has.” She said softly. “You look good.”

“So do you.” He smiled at her. “Hey, I have to run but I’ll be in town for a little while. Why don’t we get together and grab something to eat?” He wrote down his number and handed it to her.

“I’d like that.” She smiled at him and watched as he walked away.

The next night, they went out for dinner and it was like they had never been apart. The conversation ran smoothly and Dean didn’t want it to stop. But the next night, he and Sam had to rescue her from the monster that was tormenting the town. It killed her grandfather, who she was in town taking care of, leaving her with nothing left holding her there. So she packed up her things and left with the boys. While Dean was helping her pack up her things, he found an old copy of Matilda on a bookshelf. He opened it and a piece of paper fell out.

Do you like me?

Dean smiled to him as he read it. He turned to look at (Y/n).

“I still check yes.” He explained to her, making her laugh.

****

Three years later found Dean chasing (Y/n) down the hallway at the bunker, both of them laughing as they ran. (Y/n) ran into their room and jumped onto the bed, Dean right behind her. He pinned her down and smiled at her.

“You’re not as fast as me, Mrs. Winchester.” Dean laughed. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I don’t have to be faster. I just have to be able to distract you.” She laughed, pushing her chest up against Dean. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Then he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said, cupping his face.

And all of this got started with just a little note.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
